Good Bye
by Mizuki Ryana
Summary: Hanya cerita singkat tentang Sakura dan Sasuke./"Hn, secangkir kopi mungkin bisa menghangatkan kita."/"Aku pasti akan merindukan saat-saat seperti ini denganmu…"/"Sekali lagi kau mengatakan maaf, aku benar-benar tidak akan memaafkanmu."/Oneshoot/SasuSaku/RnR/


_Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Pair : Sasuke &amp; Sakura_

_Genre : Friendship and family_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Warning !_

_._

_._

_._

_AU, OOC, Typo(s), DLDR_

_._

_._

_._

_Enjoy With This Story_

_._

_._

_._

.

.

Putih. Satu kata untuk mendeskripsikan keadaan kota Tokyo. Bulan Desember apalagi menjelang natal, bulan yang rutin untuk salju menyambangi salah satu Negara dengan jumlah penduduk terbanyak. Jalan akan tertutupi salju. Taman-taman juga akan penuh dengan tumpukan salju. Tak jarang, banyak anak kecil atau bahkan para remaja yang bermain lempar bola salju hungga berlomba untuk membuat boneka salju. Canda tawa melebur menjadi satu bersama dengan butiran-butiran lembut salju yang jatuh dari angkasa.

"Sakura…" sebuah panggilan lembut menginterupsi kegiatan seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah mengamati anak kecil bermain salju di taman. Gadis cantik itu dengan reflex menengokkan kepala merah mudanya kebelakang. Bola mata sewarna batu emerald miliknya menangkap sosok yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya. Sosok pemuda tampan dengan balutan sebuah mantel hitam serta dengan sebuah syal abu-abu yang melingkari lehernya. Jangan lupa juga rambut seperti pantat ayam miliknya yang sedikit terkena butiran salju.

"Sasuke-_kun…_" Uap putih terlihat ketika Sakura membuka mulutnya menyuarakan nama yang barusan memanggilnya. Sakura terekeh sedikit melihat wajah tampan pemuda yang ia panggil Sasuke berwarna merah muda karena cuaca yang dingin.

"Kau lucu. Wajahmu mirip kepiting rebus….hehehe" Sasuke mengernyit mendengar Sakura bersuara. Dia lalu maju beberapa langkah hingga jarak antara dirinya dengan Sakura hanya setengah meter saja. Tangan kekar yang berbalut sarung tangan hitam milik Sasuke terulur membersihkan butiran-butiran salju yang menumpuk di kepala Sakura.

"Kau lebih lucu. Terlihat seperti _onigiri_ dengan tumpukan salju di kepalamu." Ucap Sasuke yang diakhiri dengan sebuah kekehan ringan diakhir kalimatnya. Sakura merengut lucu mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang menyebutnya seperti salah satu makanan khas dari nasi yang dibentuk kepalan yang merupakan salah satu makanan terkenal di Jepang.

"Ayo…" Tanpa menunggu Sakura mengatakan klaimat balasan untuknya, Sasuke terlebih dahulu meraih tangan mungil Sakura dan menyeretnya menjauhi taman tempat Sakura memperhatikan anak-anak yang bermain.

"Hn, secangkir kopi mungkin bisa menghangatkan kita." Ucap Sasuke lagi. Langkah cepat Sasuke membawa Sakura memasuki sebuah caffé yang tak jauh dari taman.

"Selamat datang…." Sambutan hangat dari pelayan caffé menyambut Sasuke dan Sakura yang baru saja memasuki caffe dengan interior sederhana itu. Sakura hanya tersenyum sekilas untuk membalas sambutan dai pelayan caffe. Mereka berdua lalu duduk di meja bernomor 15 yang berada tepat di samping jendela kaca besar.

"Permisi_,_ maafapa yang ingin Tuan dan Nona pesan?" Ucap salah satu pelayan yang menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura tak lema setelah mereka duduk. Dengan semangat, Sakura meraih buku menu dan memilih pesanan untuknya dan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, pesanan Tuan dan Nona akan segera datang beberapa menit lagi. Permisi…" pelayan caffe dengan seragam coklat dan dengan sebuah apron yang senada dengan warna seragam tersenyum ramah dengan sedikit membungkuk sebelum meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Hah…sepertinya aku tak sabar untuk menanti malam natal."

"Bukan malam natal yang kau tunggu. Tapi kado natal."

"Heii ! kau selalu saja menyebalkan Sasuke-_kun…_"

"Terimakasih atas pujianmu…" Sakura sedikit menggeram. Beradu mulu dengan Sasuke menurutnya hanya akan membuang energi saja. Tapi toh walaupun Sakura berpikir demikian, dia tetap membuang energinya untuk membalas ucapan menyebalkan dari Uchiha Sasuke sahabat tercintanya. Entah kapan dia akan seperti ini lagi. Dia pasti akan sangat merindukan saat-saat mengobrol santai dengan Sasuke.

"Permisi, ini pesanan Tuan dan Nona…" Secangkir kopi _cappuccino _untuk Sakura dan kopi hitam tanpa gula untuk Sasuke turun dari nampan coklat si pelayan caffe. Uap panas yang terlihat mengepul dari kopi yang baru saja disajikan benar-benar menggugah selera untuk segera dimasukkan ke dalam perut.

"Selamat menikmati…"

"Terimakasih…" Sakura memandang penuh minat pada secangkir kopi yang ada di hadapannya. Dengan cepat, Sakura meraih gagang cangkir dan membawa cangkir kopi cappuccino yang ia pesan tepan di depan wajahnya. Menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam dan sedikit meniupnya terlebih dahulu sebelum menyeruputnya dengan sangat perlahan.

"Hahh…secangkir _cappuccino _memang pas untuk hari yang penuh salju."

Sasuke mengamati wajah sumringah Sakura yang tengah menyeruput kopinya. Sasuke lalu memandang cangkir kopi miliknya yang tengah ia genggam. Tatapan sendu terlihat dari sepasang obsidian kelam miliknya. Helaan nafas seolah putus asa keluar dari bibir Sasuke setelah ia menyeruput kopinya.

"Aku pasti akan merindukan saat-saat seperti ini denganmu…" Suara sedih Sakura tertangkap indera pendengaran milik Sasuke. Tapi walaupun dia mendengarnya , dia tak berniat untuk menimpali kata-kata Sakura.

"Mengobrol bersama, Mendengar ejekanmu, dan membeli hiasan natal bersama. Aa…jangan lupakan juga tentang kadonya,"

"…." Sasuke tetap diam dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau akan pergi. Tak akan ada lagi Sasuke yang menyebalkan, tak akan ada lagi Sasuke yang sering menyentil dahiku." Sakura membuang mukanya kearah lalu lalang orang dari balik jendela.

"Maaf…" Sakura sedikit tersentak dengan permintaan 'maaf' Sasuke yang lirih.

"Seandainya bisa, aku tak ingin pergi dari Tokyo. Aku tak ingin meninggalkan sahabatku yang sangat berharga. _Demo_…" Sekali lagi Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku benar-benar tak bisa tinggal. Maaf…"

"Bodoh ! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi Sasuke-_kun_, umurku sudah 18 tahun. Jadi, pergi saja sana ! lagi pula…Amerika bukan tempat yang buruk." Sakura mendongak menatap langit-langit caffe guna mencegah air matanya keluar dari emerald indahnya.

"Maaf…"

"Sekali lagi kau mengatakan maaf, aku benar-benar tidak akan memaafkanmu."

"Tap-"

"Pergilah. Aku baik-baik saja. Keluargamu jauh lebih penting." Kali ini Sakura memberikan sebuah senyuman manis untuk Sasuke. Sepasang matanya menyipit lucu. Tanpa diduga, tangan Sasuke bergerak meraih jemari tangan Sakura yang ada di atas meja. Menggenggamnya dengan sangat erat.

"Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu…" suara baritone Sasuke terdengar semakain berat dan dalam.

"Aku tahu. Siapa sih yang tidak merindukan aku…Aww ! apa yang kau lakukan Baka !" teriak Sakura yang mendapatkan sebuah sentilan saying didahi lebarnya,

"Aku juga akan sangat merindukan saat-saat kau meneriakkiku 'bodoh'."

"Sasuke-_kun_ menyebalkan."

"Memang…" ucap Sasuke tak peduli seraya meminum kopinya kembali.

Dan untuk satu jam kedepan mereka isi dengan obrolan ringan tentang masa-masa dulu. Mereka terus saja tertawa dan tersenyum lebar mengingat masa kecil mereka yang penuh kekonyolan. Dari mulai saling menyembunyikan sepatu, saling serang bola salju, hingga saling adu kecepatan dalam bersepeda. Tapi dibalik canda dan tawa mereka, tersimpan perasaan sedih yang sangat dalam. Terbukti dengan bola mata mereka yang berkaca-kaca.

"Aku harus segera pergi…" Sasuke berucap dengan tak rela. Tapi jam sudah menunjukan pukul 13.45 dan dia harus sudah berada di bandara pukul 2 lebih seperempat sore.

"Kalau begitu pergilah, pesaawat tak akan menunggumu jika kau terlambat." Ucap Sakura tanpa memandang Sasuke. Pandangan sendunya senantiasa tertuju pada cangkir kopi miliknya yang isinya tinggal sedikit.

"Kemarikan tanganmu…"

"Apa?" Sasuke menarik tangan Sasuke dan memakaikan kedua sarung tangan hitam miliknya.

"Diluar dingin. Seharusnya kau memakai sarung tanganmu,"

"Aa…Terimakasih." Sakura sedikt bersemu menerima perlakuan manis dari Sasuke. Bertahun-tahun bersahabat dengan Sasuke, Sasukra masih saja bisa gugp jika berdekatan dengan Sasuke seperti ini. Setelah selesai memakaikan sarung tangan, Sasuke segera merogoh saku celamanya mengeluarkan ponsel putih miliknya yang bergetar sejak tadi. Lima pesan dari ibunya ia dapatkan yang isinya sama, yaitu menyuruhnya untuk cepat pergi ke bandara.

"Cepat pergi. Itu pesan dari ibumu kan?"

"Ya.." jawab Sasuke seraya memasukkan kembali ponsel miliknya ke dalam saku. Dia lalu beranjak berdiri dari duduknya.

"Kali ini aku ynag mentraktirmu."

"Aa…" Sakura benar-benar tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Disatu sisi dia menginginkan sahabat tercintanya tetap tinggal, tapi disisi lain dia tak bisa egois untuk dirinya. Yang lebih berhak untuk Sasuke pilih adalah keluarganya. Bukan dirinya.

"Kalau begitu….aku pergi."

"Ya,"

Sasuke menatap sejenak Sakura sebelum ia melangkah pergi. Langkah ke-5 Sasuke terhenti. Tubuh tegapnya berbalik, berjalan dengan cepat kearah Sakura yang menunduk. Kedua tangannya dengan tak diduga meraih tubuh mungil Sakura kedalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Sa-su-ke…" air mata Sakura menetes perlahan. Sakura membiarkan tubuhnya menghangat dipelukan terakhir Sasuke tanpa berniat untuk membalasnya.

"Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi. Aku menyayangimu. Arigatou…" perasaan tak rela kembali melanda Sakura karena Sasuke melepas pelukannya. Tapi detik berikutnya, perasaannya kembali menghangat karena sebuah kecupan Sasuke di dahinya. Kedua ibu jari Sasuke lalu bergerak menghapus air mata Sakura.

"Kali ini aku benar-benar akan pergi. Jadi, jaga dirimu baik-baik…"

"….Sahabatku." lengkungan senyum lembut terpatri di wajah rupawan Sasuke. Mau tak mau Sakura pun ikut tersenyum manis.

"Selamat tinggal?"

"Sampai jumpa."

"Ah ya, sampai jumpa lagi Sakura… dan selamat hari natal," kali ini Sasuke benar-benar meninggalkan Sakura. Sasuke berjalan keluar caffe. Sementara itu, Sakura hanya mampu melihat dari balik kaca jendela caffe punggung lebar Sasuke yang berjalan tergesa menyebrangi jalan. Setetes cairan bening lagi-lagi mengalir membasahi pipinya. Tangannya yang berbalut sarung tangan milik Sasuke terulur menyentuh permukaan kaca jendela yang dingin.

"Musim dingin yang indah untuk sebuah perpisahan…."

"Sampai jumpa lagi Sahabat yang aku cintai…"

Tahukah kau Sakura, bahwa sahabat yang kau cintai sejak dulu juga tengah menangis kerana sebuah perpisahan dengan seseorang yang dia cintai juga?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selesai…"

"Jadi, itu adalah hal paling menyakitkan yang _Kaa-san_ alami?"

"Ya…"

"Dan bagaimana bisa sekarang _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ bisa bersama lagi?"

"Itu…"

"Berhenti bercerita yang aneh-aneh pada putri kita Sakura…" Sakura tertawa merenges mendengar kata-kata dari Sasuke –suaminya. Hijau emerald miliknya berpendar cerah memandang Sasuke dan juga putrinya yang bernama Uchiha Sarada. Bocah berumur 5 tahun itu memandang penuh antusias pada Sakura. Menantikan kelanjutan cerita dari ibunya. Sementara Sasuke sendiri yang sejak tadi melihat interaksi antara ibu dan anak ini hanya mampu mendengus saja. Yang benar saja, istrinya menceritakan salah satu kisah mereka pada Sarada yang masih kecil untuk mendengarkan cerita cinta. Bagaimana jika nanti saat dewasa Sarada akan berubah menjadi gadis genit? Dan tentu saja Sasuke tak akan membiarkannya terjadi.

"Ayo _Kaa-san_… Sarada ingin tahu," Sarada mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes andalannya. Berharap ibunya mampu luluh dan kembali bercerita. Bagi gadis kecil itu, mendengar kisah cinta dari ayah dan ibunya merupakan hal yang sangat luar biasa.

"Sakura… jangan meracuni pikiran polos Sarada dengan ceritamu itu. Aku tak mau dia tumbuh menjadi gadis pemuja cinta." Sakura merengut mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Pemuja cinta? Haha, yang benar saja. Ternyata suaminya yang seorang Uchiha juga mempunyai pikiran kolot seperti itu. Benar-benar tak terduga.

"Pemuja cinta eh? Maksudnya sepertimu?" Sakura melipat tangannya di depan dada. Sepasang emeraldnya menatap nyalang sang suami yang tengah duduk sambil membaca buku.

"Aku? Tentu saja tidak jidat lebar…"

"Ck, tidak mau mengaku eh pantat ayam?"

"Kau-"

"Berhenti _Kaa-san_ !_ Tou-san_ !"

**-END-**

**A/N: **haloo minna-san….jumpa lagi dengan saya nih, hehehe. Duh, padahal FF yang lain pada belum selesai kok malah keluarin ff oneshoot yeeee…huwaaaa~ saya jadi ngrasa bersalah…T.T. gomenne minna, ff yang lain masih dalam proses pengerjaan. Jadi sabar menunggu ne…hehe soalnya saya udah ada di tahun terakhir SMA jadi lagi fokus belajar buat ujian. Fanfiction jadi sedikit terabaikan, Jadi maaf sekali lagi kalau saya updetnya lama banget.

Gomen jika fanfic saya kali ini masih ada typo(s) yang berserakan. Terimakasih sudah bersedia membaca. Kalau berkenan, silahkan tinggalkan komentar anda di kotak review… terimakasihhhhhhhh~

RnR


End file.
